A New Beginning
by blaze5
Summary: Six months after the movie.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, except for Joilee.  
  
  
  
  
A New Beginning  
  
  
The sun was setting on a hot summer day in LA, kids were playing in their yards and riding their bikes in the street but Mia didn't even notice she was sitting in her bedroom window thinking of Brian. She hadn't had any contact with him since he drove off after Johnny and Lance that day. To her it didn't matter that he was a cop, she loved him and always would, but Dom wouldn't talk about Brian, he couldn't get over him being a cop even after he had let Dom go.  
  
Dom and Letty had since broke things off, Letty blamed Dom for the trouble with the heist and she took off to parts unknown. Dom was hard to get along with before but now it was near impossible to live with him.  
  
Vince and Jesse both recovered from their injuries and even Vince had tried to get Dom to come around and forgive Brian. After all the cop did save his life, but Dom wouldn't have it.  
  
Unfortunately for Brian things weren't going to well, he was sent to jail for a number of charges that the FBI threw at him. They were not very happy with not getting the one's responsible of the truck heist and Brian refused to turn in Dom and the gang. So Brian had spent the last 6 months serving time in prison but fortunately for him he was do to be released in three days. Three more days, lord he hoped he could make it, the guards hadn't been to friendly when they found out he had been a cop and the inmates were even worse. Brian was lucky to go a week with out some kind of beating.  
  
  
"Mia, get down here, we have a race to get ready for" Dom yelled from downstairs. Sighing she got up and walked downstairs. "I don't feel like going tonight."  
"Look I know that your still hung up on the cop but get over it, he lied to us and he's not going to be coming around. So get ready and let's go."  
  
Turning around he glared at Vince, Leon and Jesse who was lying around the living room "don't start I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Man we wasn't going to say a thing" Vince mouthed as Leon and Jesse shock their heads in agreement.  
  
Mia walking back downstairs dressed in hip hugger cargo pants and a tight tank top on yelled "I'm ready my master." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Joilee scanned the crowd looking for Dom and his team. For the last five months she had been coming to the races and betting on Dom. When he found out that she had been hanging around and betting on him, he got curious. She told him that she was trying to win enough money to help get her brother out of jail and to help get him back on his feet. When she told him he was more than happy to help out, in fact he taught her how to race and entered her in some races. Amazingly she had done well and won every race that she entered. She and Dom had formed a friendship and he accepted her into his group. God was he going to freak when he found out just who her brother was.  
  
Dom and his team pulled up and as Mia got out she spotted Joilee talking to Hector. Mia and instantly took a liking to Joilee, probably because she didn't take no shit from her brother. "Hey girl you racing tonight" Mia asked walking over.  
  
"Nah, just placing my money on Dom tonight."  
  
"Hey you can place more than your money on me baby."   
  
"In your dreams Torretto, now get your head out of your ass and make me some money."   
  
Dom shook his head as he got back into the car, that girl got him. Not since or heck even before Letty has anyone gotten to him like that. She was smart, sexy and she didn't swoon over him like all the other chic's around here did and she was working her ass off to help her brother out and that spoke volumes for her in his book.  
  
The race wasn't even close, Dom blew everyone away and the celebration was moved from the streets to Dom's house. The music was blaring and the beer was flowing. Mia and Joilee where chatting away, while Jesse and Vince where trying to impress some very drunk chic's with their story of their brush with death. Leon was who knows were and Dom was sitting around taking the whole scene in.  
  
Seeing that Dom was alone Joilee walked over to talk with him. "Hey Torretto nice race tonight."  
"Thanks, but lets not talk about the race, let's talk about you."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes there is, I don't know anything about you, I mean I know why your into the racing scene for your brother but I don't really know you or your past."  
  
"Ok parents died when my brother and I were little, we bounced around from one foster home to another. I got adopted but they didn't want my brother so we were separated. The horror stories you read about foster care my brother lived it while I lived with a loving couple. We only found each other a few months before he got sent to prison. End of story." Turning away so he couldn't see her tears she got up, but he wouldn't let her go. He pulled her down into his lap and held her as her tears flowed for the first time in along time. "Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."   
"It's ok but there's more and your not going to like it, in fact you will probably hate me I tell you" she told him as the last of her tears dried up and she got up off his lap.  
  
"Nothing you could say would make me hate you."  
  
"Oh yeah, what if I told you that you knew my brother."  
  
Not sure what she was trying to say and not prepared for what she told him. he asked "ok, who is you brother?"  
  
Pulling her self together and waiting for his furry she answered "Brian O'Connor." 


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
  
I didn't have to wait long, his disbelief quickly turned to anger and before I knew it he was yelling at everyone to leave. I turned to leave myself when he grabbed my arm "you are not leaving, not until you tell me what the hell you think you were doing playing me like that."  
  
"Dom, please let go of my arm, your hurting me" I pleaded. See the pain in my face he let go of his grip. "Fine, know sit down here and spill it girl, I want to know what your plan has been, start from the beginning and don't leave anything out." Looking up I took in the looks of the rest of the team. I could see the shock in their faces, especially Mia's. "Brian's your brother, why didn't you tell me and why is he in prison" she asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath and began "Please all I ask is that you let me get through this without interruption and then I will do what you want, I will leave and never come back."  
"Fine we won't interrupt, will we" Mia told the guys. They all shook their heads in agreement.   
  
I could tell that Mia, Jesse and Leon would probable believe me, but I knew from what Brian had said that Vince and never liked him and then there was Dom. It would take a miracle for him to believe anything that I would say.  
  
"I didn't mean to lie to ya'll that was not my intention, hell I didn't even plan on getting involved with you guys. In fact I hated each and every one of you. If it wasn't for you Brian wouldn't have thrown his life away not when he was just getting it together. All his life he was bounced from one foster family to another, never staying in one place long enough to call home. For awhile I was bounced right along with him, until a couple decided to adopt one of us, the couldn't afford both of us, Brian knew this so to insure that I would be the one the chose he acted uncontrollable. He made the choice pretty easy."  
  
"That don't tell us anything" Dom shot off.   
  
"Dom, we promised. Go on Joilee."  
  
"Thanks Mia, anyway I was adopted out and he stayed in the system. Look I won't go into all the horrible details that he went through, that's not my story to tell. We didn't see each other again, I moved with my new family to Texas and Brian stayed in Phoenix. We wrote to each other for awhile but Brian's letters became fewer and fewer until they stopped all together. Two years ago, I decided to start looking for him. It took awhile but I finally found him out here in LA. He had just joined the force when we met and I could tell that he was excited about being a cop. We had built our relationship back and things were going good, until the tuck heist started happening."  
  
Looking up I could see the shocks in their faces when I mentioned that.  
  
"I know all about it, I knew that Brian was going undercover and I didn't like it but he promised me that it would be alright, that he was going to get this done and then he would be promoted to detective. He had dreamed of becoming a detective for so long who was I to get into the way of his dreams. Then he met you Mia, and everything started to change. instead of talking about the job, he would talk about you."  
  
"He would" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah he would, then the race with Dom happened and for the first time in his life Brian felt like he was part of a family. The guilt of being a cop and knowing that he would have to turn on his only family was eating him up. I could see the change coming over him and I was scared, scared that he was throwing everything away for a gang of thugs." Getting up I walked over to the window, without turning around I continued "God I hated all of you, you all had taken my brother away from me. That day he let you go Dom, he walked into his captain's office and threw down his gun and badge. He quit for you all, but that wasn't enough, when the captain and the FBI wanted him to turn you all in he refused, he knew they had no proof and that they couldn't arrest you without his testimony. The FBI was furious; they threw all sorts of charges at him, anything that they could think of. He went to prison for you Dom." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Forcing myself not cry, not to let them see me cry I turned around to look at them.  
I could see the pain in Mia's eyes, and I saw the love that she felt for Brain, grow even more. I was surprised to see admiration on Vince, Leon and Jesse's face. Dom was unreadable like always. I was unprepared for what came out of Dom's mouth.  
  
"Maybe Brian isn't so bad after all, but why didn't you tell us this from the start, why keep quiet about."  
  
"Oh come on Dom, anytime Brian's name was brought up you yelled at us to shut up or you would storm out of the room, what was she suppose to do" Mia asked.   
  
Shrugging Dom looked up at me "You said you hated us, what mad you come around here then."  
  
"I wanted to know what Brian had thrown his life away for, I wanted to see for myself what all of you was about. I didn't plan on getting close to you guys. After a few races I saw that big money could be made, I knew that Brian would need the money, so I hung around some more, betting on the races, betting on you Dom. Hell you was the one that came to me."  
  
Smiling for the first time since my announcement he mouthed "Hey I just wanted to see who the gorgeous chic was that was placing all her money on me."  
  
Feeling the tension leave the room I could help but mouth back "Yeah I know, you was thinking with your other head, Toretto."  
  
Laughter filled the air when Mia answered "She's knows you pretty well, bro"  
"Whatever, finish your story"  
  
"When you offered to help me, I couldn't believe it, I mean you didn't know me from jack, my curiosity got the better of me, so I agreed to go along with ya'll. It didn't take me long to figure out what Brian had been talking about, all of you accepted me with no questions. No one except my brother had done that before. All the hate I felt for you left and was replaced by love, I fell in love with all of you, and I felt at home here. I didn't want it to end and I didn't know how to tell ya'll without messing it up. I didn't want to lose ya'll, but I also knew that I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. So I understand if you hate, but please don't hate Brian."   
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears started falling and wouldn't quit, I couldn't let them see me falling apart, getting up I grabbed my bag and took off for the door, I didn't make it half way before I was grabbed and pulled into Dom's arms. "Hey were do you think your going."  
  
"I don't understand, I thought you would want to me to go" I cried into his chest.  
  
"Shh it's ok, you are a part of our family, which means that you are stuck with us if you want, right guys."  
  
"Yeah right" was the chorus. The next thing I knew I was enveloped by a group hug. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
It has been two days since my big annoucement and I can't believe that I'm still part of the team. That Dom has forgiving me and has forgiving Brian. Oh God Brian is going to freak when he finds out. I can't wait to tell him, only a few more hours and then I will get the chance. Mia is going crazy digging through her closet trying to find something to wear. I told her it wouldn't matter what she had on Brian wouldn't even notice, that he would be to wrapped up in just being with her.  
  
"Hey Joilee, what time are you going to pick Brian up" asked Mia as she continued to try on outfit after outfit?  
  
"For the millionth time, we are leaving at noon, incase you can't add that is in two hours."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited about seeing him. Do you think he will still feel the same for me?"  
  
Taking pity on her I walked over and gave her a big hug "Mia trust me he loves you and that's not going to change. Just try to relax everything will be alright."  
  
___________________  
  
  
Two hours later we were off, Dom was going with me to pick him up. He wanted to be there when he got out, wanted to thank him for what he did and to let him know that he was still part of the family. I was so happy me family was going to be all together.   
  
Pulling into the parking lot of the prison, I turned to Dom "do I look alright?"  
  
"Wow, you can speak"  
"Oh shut up" I laughed, the whole ride up here I hadn't said a word, I had to many thoughts running through my mind.  
  
"You look good; Brian is going to be glad to see you." Grabbing my hand he walk up to the front of the building.  
  
"God this brings back memories" Dom whispered.  
"I'm sorry, you don't have to do this, you can wait in the car."  
"No I need to do this; not only for me but for Brian too" he answered as he placed a kiss on my head.  
  
We quickly found where we were suppose to go "excuse me but we are here to pick up Brain O'Connor" I told the guard at the desk.  
  
"Oh yes, have a seat and he will be out in a minute it he is getting processed out right now. I must say he had a lovely stay here" the guard laughed.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" Dom growled.  
  
"You'll see buddy, you'll see" the guard answered as he walked off.  
  
"Oh god Dom what do you think he meant" I asked suddenly scared of what the answer might be.  
  
Before Dom could answer the guard was back "here's your boy" he laughed as he pushed Brian through the door.  
  
"Oh my god Brian what did they do to you?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Brian stumbled when the guard pushed him threw the door, I ran over to help him up, "my god Brian what did they do to you" his face was one massive bruise and he was holding his right arm close to his chest.   
"They thought I needed a going away present" he croaked.  
"Dom help me get him over to those chairs."  
Brian head snapped up at the mention of Dom's name.  
"Hey Brian, I would ask you how you are but I can all ready tell, you look like shit" Dom joked as he helped me get Brian over to the chairs where I could look at the damage that they had done to him.  
Laughing and the groaning from the pain "what are you doing here man?"  
  
"Hey I had to be here; your family" was all Dom's answer.  
  
"Dom about the cop thing" Brain started but Dom cut him off "its ok man, Joilee explained everything, so no more talk about it, all's forgiven"  
  
"Ok now that we have the Hallmark moment out of they way how about we need to get you out of here and to a hospital"  
  
"I don't need a hospital" argued Brian as they where helping him out to the car.  
  
"Brian Joilee's right, look man you can barely walk, ii won't hurt to get yourself looked at, besides Mia will kill us if we don't take you"  
  
Brian stopped in his tracks, god Mia I hadn't stopped thinking of her this whole time, what if she hated me.  
  
"Brian what's wrong"   
"Mia does she hate me for lying to her"  
"No Brian, she has stopped mopping around the house since things went down. She loves you man"  
  
"You're sure that she still loves me"  
"Brian the girl has been spending all morning trying on outfit after outfit, so she would look good for you, if that isn't love then I don't know what is" I told him as we helped him into the back of the car.  
  
While waiting for the doc to finish looking at Brian, Dom and I talked about what Brian had to endure while he had been in prison. "Look I won't lie to you cops don't get the best treatment, in fact the guards and the other prisoners go out of their way to make a cops stay a worse than hell."  
  
"You think that's what they did to Brian" I asked although I already knew the answer.  
"Yeah I do, I can imagine he got a beating quite regularly"  
When the doc came out to tell us about Brian he confirmed Dom's suspicions   
"I don't know how your brother made it that long, he has multiple scars from previous beatings and their are still bruises left over from the time before this one. He has three fractured ribs, a fractured arm and a mild concussion; I would like to keep him over night for observation but he his refusing, so you may take him home. Make sure he get's plenty of rest for the next few days, tonight you need to wake him up every hour just to make sure that everything is ok. He needs to come back in two weeks for a check up."  
  
"Thank you doc for everything, we will make sure that he follows you instruction."  
We walked into the room and saw Brian with his arm in a cast struggling to get his shirt back on. Laughing at him I walked over to help "he bro you ready to get out of here and go home"  
  
Smiling for the first time in months Brian answered "yeah home sounds good." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
Mia was pacing around the living room rearranging everything for the fifth time. "Mia girl, sit down, they will be here soon" Vince yelled at her from the kitchen.  
  
"I can't help it they should have already been here by now, what if something happened and the won't let Brian out today, or what if Brian doesn't want to see me" a now panicked Mia asked.  
  
"Mia, Mia relax everything is fine, Brian is out and he probably can't wait to see you." Leon told her as he grabbed her hand and sat her down on the couch.  
  
Just then Dom's car pulled up into the drive "see I told they would get here."  
  
Out in the car Dom and Joilee were laughing at a sleeping Brian, "don't he look so cute while he's asleep"  
"If you say so" Dom replied as he reached back to wake sleeping beauty up. "Hey bro, were here."  
  
Brian couldn't believe that just inside that house was the girl of his dreams and that after all those hellish months he was going to finally see her.   
"Quit staring at the house and get in there and see you girl" Dom commanded.  
Brian didn't need to be told twice, as he made his way to the door he couldn't help but say a little pray 'please let her still love me.'  
  
Mia had the door open and was ready to jump into Brian's arms but when she saw his bruised up face she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh Brian" was all she could manage to get out as her tears began to fall. He gently grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, "shh it's ok, I'm ok and I'm here now if you want me."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else" she answered as the slowly leaned in and kissed each other.  
  
"Oh how sweet" Joilee cried. She cried for her brother knowing that he was finally home, she cried for herself knowing that she too had found a home and family.  
  
"Alright enough crying and making out, Brian here needs to go inside and get some rest" Dom ordered everyone.  
  
Walking in Brian saw Vince standing in the hallway, not knowing what to expect Brian braced himself for the worse but was shocked when all Vince said was "welcome home man."  
  
"Yo Brian" Jesse and Leon yelled as they walked up to him and patted him on the back.  
"Hey guy's good to see ya"  
  
"Brian, bro you look like shit, what happened to ya" Jesse questioned.  
  
"Let's just say the guards' thought I needed a going away party."  
  
"Ouch, man hope you got a few licks in yourself."  
  
"Jesse, that's enough. Come on Brian, you need to lay down before you fall down" Mia told him, seeing how he was having a hard time staying upright.  
  
"You get him settled and I will be up in a minute with his meds" I told Mia as her and Brian disappeared up the stairs.   
"Ok guys lets keep it down so they can have alittle bit of privacy."  
  
"Yes mom, but how about we go up and some privacy of our own" Dom smarted off as he grabbed me a pulled me into his arms.  
  
"In your dreams Toretto"  
  
"Every night baby" Dom answered with a very serious look on his face.  
  
I didn't know what to say, I mean yes I had though about it but I never really thought that he felt like that. "Dom I"  
  
"Look I know that you didn't expect this and hell I didn't either but I like you and I want to know if I have a chance with you."  
  
"Yeah, you have a chance but I need to take things slow, I can't handle having another broken heart" I told him honestly.  
  
"That's cool, unlike some believe I can take things slow" he whispered as he bent down to kiss me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
While a new relationship was starting downstairs an old was rebuilding upstairs. Mia and Brian was sitting on the bed and Mia was trying to talk Brian into getting some sleep. "Here let me help you with your shirt and then I will let you get some sleep."   
  
Letting her take off his shirt he told her "I don't want to sleep and just want to lay here and look at you, I have missed seeing your face."  
  
Seeing the bruises on his chest and how much weight he had lost she started crying  
"I've missed you too, I tried not to think about you but it didn't work. I'm so sorry that you went to prison, I'm sorry that you had to go through it all alone, please believe me that if I had know I would have came to see you. I'm so sorry"  
  
Pulling her as close as he could he whispered "Shh it's ok, I understand. It's really better that you didn't know, I wouldn't have wanted you to see me in there, you didn't need to see me in there."  
  
Looking up into his eye's she saw that he forgave her and for that she felt the weight that had been resting on her shoulders leave. "I love you Brian."  
  
"I love you too Mia, I never stopped." He said as sleep consumed him. Mia look at his sleeping figure and was filled with joy that he was here and that he loved her. Kissing him gently on the lips she curled up next to him a fell into a deep sleep of her own.  
  
__________________  
  
  
The next morning Joilee stood at the door smiling at the scene before her. Brian and Mia both asleep in each other's arms. She was so relieved to have Brian finally home. All those months without him around was awful. Feeling a strong pair of arms circling her, she leaned back into Dom. "Just look at them, look how right they look together."  
  
"Yeah they do look good together, I feel bad for they way I treated Mia when it came Brian. She wanted to try and find him but I wouldn't let her."  
  
"She understood Dom, and the minute you said that Brian was welcome, she forgave you."  
  
Turning her around to face him Dom leaned in and kissed her gently "you are so beautiful."  
  
Coughing to get their attention, Brian laughed when they jumped apart. "Hey Toretto remember what you told me, so goes for you."  
Raising an eyebrow in question, Brian answered "you break her heart, I'll break your neck."  
  
Laughing Dom answered the same why Brian had "not going to happen."  
  
Rolling her eye's at the two grinning idiots "if you think you can wake your sleeping princesses up how about coming down for some breakfast."  
  
Mumbling under the covers Mia answered "who could sleep with all the yapping going on."  
  
"I better warn you Brian; she's not the happiest camper when she first wakes up."  
  
"Oh I think I can handle it."  
  
"Do you mind not talking about me like I'm not here" she barked.  
  
Laughing as they walked downstairs Joilee and Dom talked about what the day was going to bring.   
"Well I have some work to do at the garage this morning but then I'm pretty free for the rest of they, thought I might come back and spend with you. What do you have planned?"  
  
"Well I though that if you didn't mind that I would stay around here and spend some time with my bro, if I can get him out of Mia's arms for awhile."  
  
"I'm sure that Mia will let him go for alittle while, she knows that you need to spend some time with him."  
  
Mia and Brian stood at the kitchen door listening to every word, finally looking at each other they busted up laughing,  
  
"You two mind sharing what's so funny"   
  
Trying to get her laughter under control Mia answered "we are laughing at you two, you guys talking about how your going to spend your day, you sound like an old married couple."  
  
Realizing that Mia was right Joilee joined in with the laughter, leaving Dom to ask "and what's wrong with that?" 


End file.
